Bella and Edwards and Edwards Different End
by Mishelyy
Summary: What if Bella wasn't the one to pack her stuff and leave Charlie? What if Edward did it for her? Would it have made things better?
1. Goodbyes

**Instead of Bella leaving Charlie to go to Phoenix when James was hunting her down Edward decides to do it for her. **

[After Edward and Bella plan how to leave Charlie]

"Edward I can't do this!" Bella said

"You have to! I can't do it for you!" Edward said with a firm voice

Bella looked at him for a long time.

"Actually… You can try." Bella said softly

"Are you insane?" Edward yelled

"No Edward, please? I can't do that to my father."

Edward also did not want to do this to poor Charlie. He had a lot of respect for him, especially since he is the father of his one love.

"But your dad will never forgive me" Edward said disbelieving he was actually going to do this.

"I'll try to think of an excuse after." Replied Bella

Edward slowly walked to the front of Bella and Charlie's house. He then knocked on the door softly.

"Hey Edward, how'd your game go?" Charlie said looking for Bella

"It was… fine. Sorry but Bella is not here with me. The reason why I'm here and she's not is because she wanted me to pack her things for her. She doesn't want to deal with you." Edward tried very hard to make this sound harsh and real at the same time. But of course he was an expert at lying.

So Edward pushed his way into the house and as we was walking up the stairs to Bella's room Charlie said

"B-but why would she want to leave?" Charlie said staring

Edward looked at him in the eye, and he could see in his face that he had no intention of letting him take Bella away from him. He could think of only one way to escape, and it involved hurting him so much that I hated myself for even considering it. But he had no time, and Bella wanted him safe.

"Bella does not want to see you! I already told you! She can't do this anymore! She can't put down any more roots here! She doesn't want to end up trapped in this stupid, boring town like her Mother! She's not going to make the same dumb mistake she did! She hates it – She can't stay here another minute! Edward yelled

Charlie stood there. Edward turned away from his shocked, wounded face and continued to Bella's room.

Edward quickly put most of Bella's clothes into a bag as quickly as he can. Then he went to the bathroom to get her toothbrush and toothpaste. When he finished Charlie was still standing there. Edward walked past him and opened the front door ready to leave. **[The yelling part I got from the book but I switched some stuff. ********]**

"Edward?" Charlie said with his face turned away from him

"Yes?"

"Tell Bella I love her. I don't care if she doesn't love me back. Just tell her I love her and that… I'm sorry." Charlie began to weep

"Okay" Edward began to feel very guilty but now he knew Charlie would be safe and Bella would be happy with that.


	2. The Escape

Edward quickly walked back to where he left Bella.

"Is he mad?" Bella asked

"He was quiet. He said he loved you and that he was sorry." Edward said

Bella then started to cry.

"I shouldn't be doing this. I'm going back to Charlie to tell him I love him back." Bella started to get out of the car. Just when her feet hit the ground Edward was right in front of her.

"Bella get in the car. You can say whatever you want to him later on. We need to hurry! The tracker will get to us if we don't leave _now. _ You will see him again. _Trust _me."

Bella just looked at him and went back in. Only after a millisecond Edward was in the car and started driving faster then his usual speed.

"Were going to my place and from there you are to stay with Jasper and Alice. I already told you this." Edward said

Bella just nodded her head.

**[Edward's POV]**

What is that?! Laurent? Victoria? James? No! Not yet! At the side of the road I see three people. It can't be them already!

"Bella, out of the car! You're driving the rest of the way to my house. It's only a few minutes away now." Edward said as he was getting out of the car looking towards the three people.

Bella saw what he was looking at. "I'm staying with you!"

"Bella, these are the people we are running from. You need to go on with out me. Alice and Jasper will be waiting in the car for you." I said

"Will you be okay?" Bella asked

"Of course. Now hurry before they see you or even _smell _you."

"I love you"

"I love you" We said our goodbyes and I gave her the prodigious kiss of mine that always made her blush.

But as I watched her continuing the drive to my house I got worried. Maybe I shouldn't of let her gone by herself. But no Jasper and Alice will be there waiting in the car. I'm just going to have to take care of those three vampires myself.

**[Bella's POV]**

After a few minutes I arrived at the Cullen's house and I entered the drive way. I found Alice's Porsche with all her windows tinted.

Isn't that illegal?

I entered at the backseat and it was dark in the car, I couldn't see anything. I was scared and the one thing I needed was Edward.

"Alice? Jasper? Why are you guys so quiet? Edward told me to drive the rest of the way here when he saw James and the others. He told me I'll be safe with you two." I waited for their voice to finally comfort me but I did hear a voice. Not a comforting one.

"James, huh? Well I'm sorry to tell you but I'm not Alice and Jasper." Someone turned on the light and there he was. The one person I was hiding from, James.

**[Edward's POV]**

I got closer and closer to the three vampires until I notice one of them weren't were still three of them but it was Laurent, Victoria, and… _Carlisle._

What was he doing here? Where's James?

"Carlisle! What are you doing here? Where's the tracker?" I was running closer to them

"We do not know where he went that is why we came here, to you're father to ask the same question." Victoria said.

"No! He could be anywhere now! Where is Alice and Jasper?" I panicked feeling panicked

"They went to look for the tracker. Why and where's Bella?" Carlisle was confused.

Edward fell silent when he heard Laurent's thoughts thinking

'_Poor human, she wouldn't be able to get rid of James. Her boyfriend of hers looks like he really loves her.'_ His thoughts continued on but Edward didn't listen to anymore of it. He quickly started running to his house with took him less then a minute. Behind him were Carlisle, Laurent, and Victoria.

Neither Alice's nor Jasper's car were here. Bella was also not to be seen here. Edward rushed into the house and on the door was a letter.

**Hello! Well sorry this took long I'll continue the next chapter soon! Hope you like it nicoliee!**


	3. The Hero

I spasmodically pulled the letter from the door and on the front of the folded paper it said, To Edward. The letter read…

_I love you. I am sorry. He has my mom, and I have to try. I know it may not work. I am so very, very sorry._

_Don't be angry with Alice and Jasper. If I get away from them it will be a miracle. Tell them thank you for me. Alice especially, please._

_And please, please don't come after him. That's what he wants, I think. I can't bear if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only thing I can ask you now. For me. _

_I love you. Forgive me._

_ Bella._

**[I got the letter from Bella straight from the book.]**

As I looked up at the door again ready to run and find that unworthy tracker I saw another letter hung on the door.

_Hello there human lover. Sorry to ruin everything for you but why'd you have to pick a human that smells so good? I don't believe you really love her. You just want her for yourself. To have all her sweet smelling blood to you. That's pretty smart of you. Well you weren't able to get away with it. She's all mine now. And if you love her like you say you do then come visit us. We're at a forest very close to where you are right now. Remember the very first place you showed her how you can sparkle? We are going to be there. We will be waiting. Well just me. Your human lover would be nothing but bones. Dead._

_Your tracker,_

_ James _

_P.S. Don't even bother_

_Thinking you have a chance_

_To save your human. _

I was burning with fury, I didn't even notice I had crumpled the paper, even the one Bella wrote. I gave a loud roar and started running into the woods. The rest of the Cullens followed. Already reading the letters.

Only in a matter of time I hear a loud striking heartbeat. There was only one person who owned that heart. It was Bella's heart. My Bella was still alive! I ran faster towards the sunlight and I saw both of them, James and Bella. Bella looked like she was much in pain. She didn't even know that I was there. She was nearly having a seizure, fidgeting everywhere on the floor. There was blood everywhere. It was a good smell but I was not at all tempted to go and eat her. She was dying any second she would be dead. I had to do something but I didn't know what.

"Edward, you were faster then I'd expected you had come before I even killed the human. Would you want to help, or pretend you actually love her and try to stop me?" James said

Bella started screaming in pain. I saw more than a dozen bites all over her body. It already looked like she was dead except for the fact how she was moving all over the place.

"Alice! Emmett! Hurry!" A familiar voice yelled. It was Carlisle

They all took care of James very easily. Now he was the one who was dead. But Bella was still here.

"Carlisle! What do we do?!"

He quickly looked at Bella

"If we got here earlier and if Bella wasn't bleeding so much I would've told you to suck all of the venom out of her system and I know you would be dissident about it but we don't even have that choice anymore. The only two choices we have left is to finish her off which is to kill her. Or let her suffer for another few days and have her become one of us." Carlisle said

"No! There has got to be another option! She doesn't deserve any of this!" I kept yelling for a long time but then figured this was not going to help. I gave up and walked up to Bella still on the floor less fidgeting.

Carlisle was behind me, "Let's carry her to the house."

I lifted up my soon to be vampire and started carrying her back to the house miserably. Although I couldn't talk to her for she was still unconscious. It was silent on the way back.

**Okay Review! I'm still going to write more!**


	4. End

2 Months Later

Bella became a vampire and lived with Edward in there very own cottage. They lived a normal life except for the fact that they were vampires.

4 Months Later

They adopted a baby girl, named her, Renesmee.

17 Years Later

Renesmee got very sick, close to death. She was already 17 years old and became a vampire.

**The End. **Sorry I didn't write details and stuff I'm too lazy and I just want to finish.


End file.
